


No One Knows How the Child was Broken

by FearsomefigureT9



Series: Dream SMP Stories [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ant and Tommy friendship because Idk, Catatonic, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, I'm bad at tagging., Suicide Attempt, Technoblade and Wilbur are different people, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearsomefigureT9/pseuds/FearsomefigureT9
Summary: Tommy didn't know them.They're not his brothers anymore.The object weighed heavily on his hand.*Bang*
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & AntFrost, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981930
Comments: 43
Kudos: 645





	1. Drifting Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au where AntFrost takes care of a mentally broken child, Tommy.  
> And Techno and Wilbur were kidnapped by something.  
> Enjoy?

‘What should I do?’

Tommy asks himself as he walks through the dense forestry. His shoes were tattered, his shirt that was once a bright red and clean white now dull red and gray. His bandana tied around his neck hides scar patterns of self-harm. His arms were always bandaged, excuse of being clumsy and distracted. When in reality, they hide sinister scars that run up and down his forearms. Thin long lines above white-healed ones wrapping around his thin arms once again. 

Tommy sighs as he kicks away a small pebble, a heavy object that weighs his life resting in his pocket. Hidden from observant eyes that would instantly inform those around him. 

He shoves his hands in his pocket as he lets his walls come down once more. His bright blue eyes turned dull as his usual mischievous smile was wiped off like makeup. It looked like his skin turned paler than it already was. While his once tall appearance seemed to have gone down a few inches. 

Tommy wanders around the forest as his thoughts infest his thinking process. He thinks about Tubbo, how his best friend- _brother_ was trapped in that beautiful and safe- **horrid and unsafe** nation that slowly heals his broken mind **chips away his sanity**. He misses him. Every time he gazes from afar, he would feel his heart break. Cracks running along his fragile glass heart. He would miss his smile, his hugs, his rambles and all that shit. He misses his very existence beside him. He misses his warm presence, his comforting gestures and his entire being. 

_ He wants Tubbo.  _

It wasn’t long before he stumbled upon a beautiful clearing. Plastering a small smile as he watches the bees buzz across the variety of flowers. He walks along the flower field, petting sheeps, cows and other animals. He chuckles softly as a bee comes over to him. He reaches his hand out and softly pets it with a light hand. He smiles and stays quiet as he was met with multiple head bumps from many bees. He sits down on the grassy field, avoiding destroying a few flowers in the way. He was met with a few bees that stayed and left to make honey. 

And he stays there. 

.

.

.

All alone.

.

.

.

With no one to help pick up the broken pieces of his mind. As the thoughts rapidly chip away every single hopeful opportunity he could think off. Shooting it off with a rude tone, as he finally hears a small angry voice that made him tremble with fear and anxiety. As he gazes up to the sun, feeling as though everyone around him-  _ buried him alive like a corpse. _

And it hurts. 

_ It hurts.  _

**_It hurts._ **

Tommy smiles sadly at every single thing his eyes land on. Feeling the comforting presence of loneliness. He could feel the heavy object in his hidden pocket act like an anchor. It was as though he was trapped under the sea with no chance of ever breathing. He could feel nothing. He should feel nothing. He feels nothing but pain and he can’t cry. He can’t cry because Wilbur would know. He always knows. And so he lays back on the grassy floor, closing his eyes as he hears the bees buzz softly. The breeze gently tussles his hair as he lays there. In pain. With no one beside him. 

Tommy feels lonely. 

* * *

AntFrost is a quiet person. Kind, reliable, independent and selfless. He was strong and known as the 4th member of the Dream Team. He was the best person who would keep your deepest, darkest secret. The best person to help you when you were down in the dumps. The best person to be around, when his quiet personality would be able to help you at any time. He knows when someone is down, but that’s just him being a cat hybrid. Who had special qualities that include being an empathetic person.

But that’s how Ant stumbled upon him. 

Ant could feel the most negative emotion from Tommy. The youngest member of the SMP, he could feel it. And it wasn’t such a great feeling that Ant passed out the moment that negative emotion had grown into something unbearable. And when he woke up, he felt it once more. It was tolerable to Ant but to the person who felt this way was not. So Ant made it his mission to find and track this person. Hoping to at least lessen how they feel. 

He had to slip away from his friends undetected. He had to stay away from his wandering neighbors and had to stop from time to time as the negative emotion felt like it was heavy on his lungs. 

Then he stumbles upon a walking Tommy just a few meters away. He sticks to the shadows as he watches the usually angry child become a different person. He became calm, emotionless and scared. He could feel it, the walls came down and Ant felt fear. He was scared because this raw negative emotion was too much for a child-  _ especially someone like Tommy.  _

He followed him through the forest and was agape and was greeted with a beautiful scenery. Where the flowers of many varieties laid on a grassy field. Where the breeze gently sways the tall grass and tree leaves. Where he can see Tommy’s walls come down and he could feel everything he felt. Mostly  **Sadness and Fear** that overcome anxiety and doubt. 

But Ant doesn’t understand. 

He doesn’t. 

_ Why does he feel fear? Why is he sad? Why is there doubt in his thoughts? What is going on with the youngest?  _ **_What’s going on with Tommy?_ **

“I don’t understand.” He mumbles under his breath as he feels the overpowering emotion fade into a dull breeze. Knowing the child had fallen asleep. He steps out of the shadows and lightly threads his way over to the sleeping child. And it felt like he was being watched by the animals. like brothers protecting their own. Or like a father protecting a son. Like a guard protecting their king but he shrugged it off. He didn’t register how the bees’ buzzing matched the volume of a gentle breeze as he kneels down and sits on his feet. 

Reaching a hand out to the sleeping child did he card his fingers through  soft light blond hair that felt like velvet silk, clumpy dull blond hair, caked in dirt, dust and oil. The sleeping child shifts in his sleep and leans into the touch. At the corner of his eyes did a few tears slip out. Ant just looks at Tommy and vows to try and help him as best as he could. 

_ How did Tommy become like this?  _

Nobody answered. 

Because nobody knows. 

**No One Knows How the Child Was Broken**


	2. Death Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tommy, Poor child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicide Attempt, Graphic Blood Description. 
> 
> Read At Own Risk

Ant was tired. 

But for a great reason. 

The negative emotion he felt from Tommy only grew when he left the flower field. Only grew when he followed him, feeling the dread and nervousness that surfaced up from those walls. He could feel the way his walls had gone up and the negative feeling had diminished into a dull throb in the empathetic cat’s skin. ANt shivered when he came back home and felt the walls come down. 

It was suffocating at the very least, being an empath was hard enough. Especially since he could feel every emotion from everyone on the land. But he wouldn’t give up, not when he knows there is one person in the SMP that is very close to the edge. Dangling off the edge of sanity, he’s worried that Tommy would break. Because as an empath… A broken mind is harder to fix than a broken heart. But if both mind and heart were broken, there is no cure to turn them back.

It’s been at least a week now and the ball of emotions from Tommy only grew. He could feel the cracks that run across a sweet fragile heart. The cracks that paint a young delicate mind. He’s afraid that Tommy would be the first person he could not save. He’s afraid Tommy would break, so he tried his best to support Tommy in his own way. 

By that he means leaving a few encouraging notes from time to time.  Stalking Watching him from the shadows and making sure he didn’t neglect his basic needs. Because during that one week of  stalking watching, he uncovered a few horrifying things. 

One would be his living situation. Tommy lives in a ravine-  _ a fucking ravine.  _ Their only source of heat in that cold underground _ \- fucking cave _ \- is one single fireplace in the middle. Not one or two in a hallway or even in their bedrooms. They don’t have proper food to survive, barely making it with little meat and an abundant supply of potatoes. But he barely sees Tommy eat at least once a day-  _ heck he doesn’t see Tommy at least take care of himself. With how pale he was, how thin and how he had gotten a few inches shorter than before.  _

Two would be how he was being treated. Like he was some kind of puppet. He could see the-  _ the scars, the burns, the infections.  _ He started to leave a few medicines he borrowed-  _ stole from Bad. _ He saw the bloody whips, the dripping knives, the flaming red markers and the dried blood on the floor. He saw the dark room, the elctrocution chair, the mental torture in every session. Unfortunately he had witnessed one of thousands of torture sessions. But he doesn’t understand… What mistake did Tommy make to get tortured. More specifically what kind of maniac tortures a child and what kind of jackass lets it be? He doesn’t understand who this person is. He knows Wilbur but it’s like their emotions-  _ energy,  _ their entire being had changed. He may not know them on a personal level like Tommy who looks at them like they were his brothers. But he knows that this is too much for someone you consider as family, he knows Wilbur is not a maniac, he knows Technoblade is not a cruel heartless god. 

Third would be Tubbo. Tommy’s best friend whom he lost during the war.. When they first join the land, he knows how much they cherish each other. He knew how much they loved each other and how protective they were of each other. He knows how inseparable they were, but with this war, they never got a chance to hang out or talk. They never got to be kids. They never got to be brothers again,  _ chaotic best friends. _ Especially since Tubbo had given up being a spy for Pogtopia. 

Fourth would be the manipulation. The emotional and mental, physical abuse Wilbur puts Tommy through to become a child soldier. He can feel the trauma, the emotions, the mental pain and conflict Tommy has in his mind. He could feel the doubt, the sadness, the fear, the nervousness. He feels everything. 

_ Who was he kidding, they don’t need this many reasons. They don’t need to be here. Tommy is just a fucking kid and he’s suppose to run around and laugh. Be a child- not fight in this stupid war of terriory.  _

Fifth would be when Tommy’s mind would break alone. He saw-  _ felt- _ his mind and heart breaking when he was alone. He could feel the pain that was unbearable to Ant. He could feel the cracks getting bigger, running through the glass. He could feel his heart and mind ready to break every second and he wants to avoid that. 

He wants to avoid a broken heart and mind. 

He just hopes to fix the youngest’s mind and heart. To try and remove the cracks and be himself once more. He just wants Tommy to be okay,  _ because even if they weren’t close he wasn’t heartless enough to ignore something like this.  _

But it was unavoidable. 

  
  


**Ȉ̵̍̓̂͂̓͆̏̚͜͝͝t̴̳̦̋̈́ ̴̡̡̮̺̦̥͈̣̬̠̺̳̊̍́͊̎͘s̷̡̬̝̱̦̼͙̜̦͓̟̉̄̽̈́̈́̓̑̀ͅḩ̷̤̱͚̪̣̞͇͎̫̲͗a̴̢̫͒̂̍͘͘͘t̴̪̋̋͒̐̽̓͗̒͠t̷͔͇̘̭̜̠̹̱͕̣́̋̈́ę̸̛̟̰͎̹̲̩͚̳͈̭́͗r̴̡̙̪̦̥͓̅͜ͅe̸̡̧̹̗̠̮̥̝̥͗͆͆̉̇̊͜d̸̨̢͙͎̦̱͔̤̈́̾̽̍̔̒͝.̴̯̙̠͔̱͙̗̳̊̉̑͊̊͐**

* * *

It was the end of the first week and Tommy felt numb. It felt like he was floating down a giant sea. With no hopes of returning. Everything he hears is muffled, like someone stuffed cotton in his ear. Where it would pass through one ear and come out at the other. He hears nothing but muffled voices except for Wilbur’s he could hear his voice loud and clear. He hears his commands and orders, his criticism and words.  _ He hears them loud and clear and takes them seriously.  _

_ He knows he’s useless. He knows he’s careless. He knows he’s impulsive and that he should stop. He knows he’s too trusting. He knows he’s stupid, unable to do a single task without fuking up. But goddammit he was so tired.  _

Everything he sees is red. Nothing but red. As he was always drenched in his own blood. He sees the red murderous glint in Wilbur’s eyes. He sees the red coat of Techno’s cape billowing as he turns around, ignorant. As he was being dragged across their home-  _ it’s not his home at all. Not when he doesn’t know who these people are. They’re not his brothers. Brothers are home. But these strangers are not.  _ He sees red when his hair is pulled. He sees red when he is left in the dark room. He sees red on his skin when he tries to take care of his wounds. He sees red when he feels electricity running through his veins. He sees red when he sees the blood dripping down his skin. 

_ He’s worried. He doesn’t know where Tubbo is. His friend- his brother! Is nowhere near him and he’s afraid he’s gone! He’s scared. He misses his friend, his brother, his best friend. He misses him. He misses his warm touch. He misses his bear hugs. Call him Clingyinnit but he doesn’t care at all. He just wants comfort. He just wants touch. He just wants to be held. He didn’t want this at all.  _

With all the thoughts in his head, he didn’t hear the door bang open. Not until the sound had reached his ears. He turned his head and saw Wilbur, a stranger. Eyes burning with anger and unyielding rage. He didn’t have enough time to get a word out as he was suddenly pulled by the hair. Unexpectedly, he lets out a surprised yell as he is dragged across the ravine house. 

_ He’s afraid. He doesn’t understand, what’s happening? Why am I being dragged? Why-?  _

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he was thrown inside the room. He could smell the crisp coppery scent of blood and the shiny glint of the weapons on the wall. He could feel his skin crawling and his heart racing as he was pulled by the hair once more.  **_He’s afraid, He’s afraid, He’s afraid, He’s afraid, He’s afraid, He’s afraid!_ **

* * *

Tommy staggers as he walks along the road. Back to the place he calls a safe haven but he doesn’t remember. He walks with a limp, favoring his left arm as he trudges along the familiar path. He doesn’t know how come he feels nothing. 

**_What’s happening to him_ ** . 

He doesn’t care though because no one is there. ****

**_He’s lonely._ **

He's lonely. 

He doesn’t pay attention to his surroundings. He doesn’t pay attention to the scenery. He just feels so numb. So indifferent. So tired. He could feel the heavy object in his hidden pocket. As he mentally debates with himself on his choices. There were at least 2 choices and he was weighing the pros and cons against it. At the same time his thoughts were helping him make a choice. 

They tell him of his weaknesses. They tell him of his insecurities. They tell him everything. He doesn’t understand. He can’t remember at all as he listens to the voices. 

_ Look at you, you’re so weak. You are useless without anyone at all. You always depend on everyone without a second thought. Do you know how selfish you are right now? Leaving your brothers in a ravine all alone without their stupid fucked-up little brother? Oh how must Philza have felt when he took in a nuisance. Look at you! You’re the reason the wars had started, if you didn’t enter Dream’s Server, maybe these wars never happened. If you happened to be a responsible and mature adult, maybe everyone would never make fun of you. Look at you! You’re so weak and so bullshit at everything you do.  _

One would be to use the object and end the war once and for all. He somewhat agrees as the thoughts filter in his mind with no hesitation. Encouraging him to take it, use it and end it all. 

Second would be to ignore it and pog through the pain. His thoughts disagreed but his morals were telling him to do it. To endure the hellish pain he was going through until the war was done. Telling him that giving up now would just feel different.

_ But he doesn’t know what to do… _

As he takes his final step, he looks out into the flower field. His hand shoved inside the hidden pocket. Feeling the cold metal against his warm hands. Fiddling with it in his pocket as he is greeted with a few headbutts from certain bees. He blankly stared at them as he reached out to pet them. With one hand in the pocket and one hand petting the bees his mind goes in a frenzy. 

The bees left and he was alone again and his mind was having a tsunami of reasons and voices. He grabbed the heavy object and it felt like a lingering weight on his hand. Like it’s weight reminded him of a lot of things. With no hesitation, blank eyes staring into the horizon and mind shattering, he did it.  _ With a click- _

**B̶͓͓̼̠͉̝̪͉͛̌̈́̊̂̐̾͐ͅ ̸̛͎̗̤̗͓̝͇̹̒̆̓̓͌͘͠ͅA̴̡̡̞̘͛̿ ̶̧̛̖̗͖̹̱̜͋̿͐̈̉̍ͅṆ̸͓̗́ ̴͈̻͍̤̟̽͋̑̽G̶̭̥͍̞͙̃͛͒̔͗̌̉̎̅̕͠ ̸͈̫͇͉͂̅̾́̕!̷̰̏̔̊̆͆̅̋̾̑**

A bullet pierces through pale flesh, blood splattering across the green field. He staggers as he shoots his left thigh. Opting to lean on his right leg for supports as he clicks the gun in his hand.  _ Another click- _

**B̷̠̗̰̖̜̐͑̔̌͛̋̾͒̿̌͋̚ ̷̨̡̜̮̝͓̻̙̫̝͎͕̺̣̏͜͜A̵̲̎̃̄̊͒̈̅̿͐̐͑ͅ ̸̡̳̯̳̞̣̆͜N̸̢̨̢̼͖̰̹͖̺͂͆̔̔͊̓̃̇̑̕͜͜͝ ̴͈̲͓̬͎̟͍͎͔̼͐̋̈́͌ͅͅG̶̡̧͇͙̺̰̜̱͕͓̠͖̈́͐̌̓̈́̊͘ ̶̗͈̥̺̯̥̅̓͛̓͒̌̽̕!̸̯̠̲͓̈́͌**

He barely feels the white hot pain that courses through his body. He barely feels the throb of pain that pulses through the gaping wounds. He just wanted to die.  _ What reason does he have left to be kept alive? _ He raises the gun to his head and another click echoes through the clearing.  _ Click- _

  
  


**B̵̡̢̨̛̥̼͙̥̗͇͓̮͎̹̣̻̣̱̖͎͔̘͈̥̰̱̆̈́̇̊̌͆̊̆̿̉̓̂̆̈́̄́̉͜ͅ ̵̛̔̃͂̍͒̈̽͐̓͛̒̒̄̐̐̒̍̓͋̚͝͝͠ͅǍ̵̡̧̪͈̱̠̻͇̳̗͚͈̹͔̫͖͕̪̖̤̔̊̑̔̂̈́̍ ̶̢̨̨̼͖̳̟͖̞̙̮͓̹̺̩̥̰̳̦̤̮́̏̂͒̚͠ͅŅ̶̨̤͈̣̰̞͈͕͙̰̳̖͖̱̪̣̖̝̲͕̿͗̌̋̃̎͜ͅ ̸̧͍̹̩̹͚̮̺͕̥͍̜̩͙̞̯̣̠̭̯̯̼̥̼̳̗̍̈́͌͋̀͆͛́̒͌̈́͘Ḡ̴̢̟̟̱̥͕̘̔̏̈͂͑̓̌̎͆̋͊͌́̌̇̈́͑͂̓̽̌͘͝͝͠ ̷̡̼͉͙̗̟̼̱͓̻̣̼̣̻̘͖͚̼͙̘͎̥͓̑̄̂̈́̈́̈͛̄͒̎̓̌̇̕̕͜͝!̶̢̢̠͍͍̼͓̜͖̰͙͔͕̥̥̝̺̈́͗̉̏̓̑̇͊̌̋̌͊͐̒́̅̆͛̏̾̚͝**

  
  


He only sees white and barely feels the pain. As the numb feeling that he always felt was still there. Numbing the pain. Numbing his mind. Numbing his heart. He could only see white as he hears a high-pitched ringing muffled in his ears. He barely feels the hands that pull him away from the gun. He barely hears someone calling him. He barely hears the words as he focuses on the black spots that dance around the white scenery that he sees. 

He feels relaxed and numb, it felt like glass shattered and he was left in the pieces. It felt like worms were crawling in his skin. He could only dance with the black spots as they took over his vision. He could only feel limp, numb and exhausted. As the darkness invaded his vision as he could only find temporary peace as he lays dormant on Death’s door. 

* * *

Ant messed up. 

**_He messed up!_ **

He fucking messed up all because of some stupid arguement his friends were having. He was late. He could feel it. He could sense it and it seemed like the world had turned a little bit. He could feel the nauseating numb that was a red flag. He could feel the fear and the pain and that was another. 

**B̶͓͓̼̠͉̝̪͉͛̌̈́̊̂̐̾͐ͅ ̸̛͎̗̤̗͓̝͇̹̒̆̓̓͌͘͠ͅA̴̡̡̞̘͛̿ ̶̧̛̖̗͖̹̱̜͋̿͐̈̉̍ͅṆ̸͓̗́ ̴͈̻͍̤̟̽͋̑̽G̶̭̥͍̞͙̃͛͒̔͗̌̉̎̅̕͠ ̸͈̫͇͉͂̅̾́̕!̷̰̏̔̊̆͆̅̋̾̑**

That was the last and Ant was trying his best to reach the field. That echoing piercing sound of an unknown object resounded through the entire forest. His guts were making somersaults, his mind was going on a frenzy. And it was like his body had gotten stronger and he was running faster than an ocelot. But who was he kidding he could only run and jump and sprint across the vast, compact forestry. 

**B̷̠̗̰̖̜̐͑̔̌͛̋̾͒̿̌͋̚ ̷̨̡̜̮̝͓̻̙̫̝͎͕̺̣̏͜͜A̵̲̎̃̄̊͒̈̅̿͐̐͑ͅ ̸̡̳̯̳̞̣̆͜N̸̢̨̢̼͖̰̹͖̺͂͆̔̔͊̓̃̇̑̕͜͜͝ ̴͈̲͓̬͎̟͍͎͔̼͐̋̈́͌ͅͅG̶̡̧͇͙̺̰̜̱͕͓̠͖̈́͐̌̓̈́̊͘ ̶̗͈̥̺̯̥̅̓͛̓͒̌̽̕!̸̯̠̲͓̈́͌**

**“There!”**

He couldn’t help but shout out loud. 

He saw the flower field and could only get a waft of the crisp coppery scent as he ran to the staggering figure. His eyes widen at the sight of a forbidden gun, the one that causes permadeath. He was devastated as he sees 2 gaping holes the size of Dream’s palm.

**_C l i c k -_ **

‘Oh no.’ 

His mind was autopilot as he ran faster, feeling his muscles protest at the overexertion. He could hear the wind and smell the disgusting scent of copper liquid. He sees the hand raising it to the figure’s head and he could only leap and reach out with his heart in his throat. 

_ He’s gonna pull the trigger. _

**_He’s gonna pull the trigger._ **

**_He’s gonna pull the trigger._ **

**_He’s gonna pull the trigger._ **

**_H̷͙̝̩̝͎͑͒̈́͂̇̋̆̈́͝ḙ̶͊͂͊́́̀̉̔̓͋’̴̦̱͈̦͛̂͆͂́̑͒̇͠s̴̢̧̯͉̬̫̜̝̪̯̫͖̿̓̔̇̇͜ ̷̡̛̩̼͚͕̳͚͍̗͇̩̭͈̥̓̄̒̑̓͆̌̽̅͂̿͋͘͝ͅg̴͎̘̿̎ǫ̴̢̡̢̮͇̫̮̪͖͈̻̻̞͑̈́͑̈́̈͋̔̾̿̈͘͝ͅņ̴̡̛̽̇͆̽͆̐̚n̶̙̲̼̺̳͎̫͍̰̖̳̤͊̏͗a̴̧̨̡̻̯̥̹͍̯͇̫͋̈̊͒͊̇͐̓̈́̕͜͜ͅ ̸̢̛͙̺͖̬̼̪̙̗͈͇̣͐̍̓̔̇̔͑̔̓͊̿͝p̸̰͎̼͝͠-̵̝̯̫̯͍̻̈̅͌̅̍ͅ!̷̢͙̺̲͉̮̯͎͍͘͠_ **

**B̵̡̢̨̛̥̼͙̥̗͇͓̮͎̹̣̻̣̱̖͎͔̘͈̥̰̱̆̈́̇̊̌͆̊̆̿̉̓̂̆̈́̄́̉͜ͅ ̵̛̔̃͂̍͒̈̽͐̓͛̒̒̄̐̐̒̍̓͋̚͝͝͠ͅǍ̵̡̧̪͈̱̠̻͇̳̗͚͈̹͔̫͖͕̪̖̤̔̊̑̔̂̈́̍ ̶̢̨̨̼͖̳̟͖̞̙̮͓̹̺̩̥̰̳̦̤̮́̏̂͒̚͠ͅŅ̶̨̤͈̣̰̞͈͕͙̰̳̖͖̱̪̣̖̝̲͕̿͗̌̋̃̎͜ͅ ̸̧͍̹̩̹͚̮̺͕̥͍̜̩͙̞̯̣̠̭̯̯̼̥̼̳̗̍̈́͌͋̀͆͛́̒͌̈́͘Ḡ̴̢̟̟̱̥͕̘̔̏̈͂͑̓̌̎͆̋͊͌́̌̇̈́͑͂̓̽̌͘͝͝͠ ̷̡̼͉͙̗̟̼̱͓̻̣̼̣̻̘͖͚̼͙̘͎̥͓̑̄̂̈́̈́̈͛̄͒̎̓̌̇̕̕͜͝!̶̢̢̠͍͍̼͓̜͖̰͙͔͕̥̥̝̺̈́͗̉̏̓̑̇͊̌̋̌͊͐̒́̅̆͛̏̾̚͝**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tommy
> 
> Title from the song 'Powfu - Death Bed'


	3. Let Me Down Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the Attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind is so messed up XD 
> 
> Poor Tommy

**He made it!**

**He managed to make it!**

With one hand holding the gun and the other supporting Tommy. He drops the objects and slowly brings Tommy down as his mind goes on autopilot. He spots the major wounds and winces when he sees the white streaks on Tommy’s blond hair.

He immediately stands up, grabbing the object and running. Ignoring the pain in his legs as his mind goes blank.  _ Tommy needs medical attention now.  _ His mind kept screaming as he jumped through ravines and crevices of the vast landscape of the lands. 

His mind filters through the people in the land. Quickly picking the farthest but the fastest medical professional. He spots the familiar path and sprints towards the Badlands. His mind makes quick observations as he nears BadboyHalo and Skeppy’s base. 

**_2 gaping holes on his thigh and on his shoulder. There are visible signs of electrocution, he sees his skin rubbed raw from metal cuffs and rope bounds. He can feel how light Tommy is, he’s probably malnourished. He can feel brittle scabs through the thin shirt. He can feel how cold Tommy was he could feel-_ **

“M-Mr...?”

Ant felt his heart stop and he could only look down. His breath hitching as unfocused light blue eyes, the right eye a milky color as the other was a little dull. He sees the blood dripping down his right ear.  _ He’s blind on his right eye and somewhat blind on the left. He’s deaf on the right side but what about his left? _

“I-I wa-wan-n-t t-to-o d-di-ie…” 

Ant’s mind blanked and his vision went red as adrenaline pumped through his veins. “No! You can’t die! Tommy you need to stay alive!” He yelled through the rushing wind as he ran as fast as he could to the base.

“I-I’-I-’m s-o-so-r-ry…” Tommy mumbles as his light blue eyes turn duller by the second. He spots the entrance of the base and without thinking Ant kicks the door open. 

“BAD!”

He doesn’t register who were the identities of the occupants. Only focusing on the broken child in his hands.  **_Who is so close to permadeath._ **

The man in a black cloak and glasses that hid light green eyes stood up. “Ant?!” He exclaimed confused before he finally took in the sight. Ant dressed in a brown jacket with a black shirt underneath. Drenched in dripping dark red as he holds close a familiar blond close to him. His hat was missing and his face was smeared with blood. He almost doubled over at the intense smell of blood reeking from Ant.  _ Who was holding-  _ **_a child?_ **

“BAD! HURRY PLEASE TOMMY’S CLOSE TO PERMADEATH!” 

All the occupants of the room froze and Bad pulled Skeppy up from his position. Bad ordered Skeppy to get Tommy while he got the supplies, he doesn’t register the hands that guide him some place else. His mind is in shock as his thoughts prayed to whatever god is up there for Tommy to be alright. 

_ They may not be close friends, but that doesn’t mean they deserve something like this.  _

**_A child doesn’t deserve this._ ** __

He barely registers the hands that pulled him up to his feet. _ When did he get on the floor? _ He doesn’t remember walking nor does he feel the hands leading him to a bathroom. His shoes were taken off as he was told to sit on the cover of the toilet. He barely sees the person’s face in front of him until they are right on his face. The blur in his eyes disappeared as he only saw the person’s face. 

It was Awesamdude, his roommate. 

“Ant?” Ant’s lips tremble as he tries to come up with a response. A whimper slipped out of his lips as he stared down on his hands. Then his mind snapped it’s fingers and he was fumbling. Trying to pull out the object in his pocket. He manages to pull it, smearing the copper-scented liquid on the cool metal. He could barely hear the hitch and sudden gasp of surprise from Awesamdude as he stared down on the object in his hands. 

He fumbles with it once more as he checks if there were any remaining bullets in the pistol. When he sees nothing, he finally relaxes. And everything came down on him like a  _ fucking boulder. _

He relaxed his entire body as exhaustion weighed down on him. Glad that he was sitting down as his legs were worn down from all the running. He hisses when he tried to move his legs. He groans when he feels the dull throb in his head. His hand twitched as he could see the dancing black spots in his vision. He’s just so tired he didn’t hear the thudding clack of the gun hitting the floor. 

_ He’s tired.  _

_ His mind is tired. His legs are sore, his mind was fried and his body hurt.  _

_ He’s so tired. _

**_He’s so tired._ ** __

* * *

Ant woke up with soft objects surrounding him. He felt at peace. He couldn’t feel the negative emotions. He couldn’t feel any throb of pain and he certainly did not feel any regrets. For some reason he was at peace as he felt like he was floating in the air. Surrounded by the fluffiest clouds as he wakes from his dreamless slumber. 

Opening his eyes, he is met by a familiar white ceiling. Blinking away the post-sleep haze as he looks around before he sits up. Hissing when he moved his sore-  _ legs? _ He yelps when his elbows shake and give in.  _ He can’t get up.  _ He turns to his side, wincing and groaning when sore muscles are stretched. His arms and hands shake as he forces himself to sit up.

Ant sighs as he leans back on the headboard. Unconsciously relaxing into the soft pillows that are supporting his aching back.  _ God, these pillows are so fucking soft. They feel like clouds and are a heaven to his back. But why did his back ache? Why is his legs sore? What happened?  _

Ant hisses when a giant wave of pain flooded his senses.  _ It felt like someone placed him in front of a running ravager and got run over. Or like someone got a shovel and whacked him on the head as hard as they can.  _ Shrugging away the nauseating throb of pain, he spotted his communicator on the bedside table. Wincing when he stretched his arms, he carefully scooted over to the side. Far enough to reach the communicator on his bed. 

He managed to get the communicator with no problem and checked the time. 

**‘6:37am’**

‘It’s this early in the morning?’ Ant thought as he looked around the bare room.  _ He can tell he was in one of the medical rooms since it is a small but spacious room.  _ He looked through his contacts before he snapped his gaze to a small creaking noise. He saw the door creak open and two heads peep in. 

Oh.

It was Awesamdude and BadboyHalo 

They looked concerned and relieved. Bad opened the door wider and quickly strode over to Ant’s side. Enveloping him in a well-needed hug. Awesam calmly walks in with a tray of food in his hands. “Good morning Ant.” Awesam greeted as he came over to the other side and placed the tray on the bed.

“G-ood m-orning.” Ant stammered out, wincing along with Bad and Awesam at his hoarse voice. He rubs his throat after he spoke, hating the feeling of his dry throat.  _ God, it felt like someone was grating his throat on a cheese grater.  _ He just smiles at them as he nods and accepts the offered cup of water from Bad.

Sipping it slowly as he listens to Bad and Awesam have a small chat. AS they chatter, Ant’s thoughts start to wander. The water in his cup now finished, but still held close to his lips. Thinking and questioning whatever happened to him, finding possiblities and mind running with so many questions. 

_ What happened? Why is his legs sore? Why does his back hurt? Why is his head pounding? What happened? Why is he here? All he remembers is running as fast as he can from home. He remembers negative emotions seeping out from someone. He remembers-  _

“NGH!” 

“Ant!?” “A-Ant!” 

Ant hisses out a painful groan as he is struck by a wave of pain. Then a tsunami of broken events crashed down on him and he could only see it again. Relapsing that painful and horrible memories of yesterday, or whatever day that was. He could only clutch his throbbing head as he sees the events once more. His mind played tricks on him as it felt like he was feeling the pain he once couldn’t feel. Due to adrenaline and fear. 

About a few minutes later, Ant was gasping. Panting like he was afraid the oxygen in the entire world would evaporate. Whimpering as his mind told him that he was in pain. Shaking when it felt like he was drenched in blood.  _ Oh Notch Apple, I can smell the blood everywhere.  _

“Ant!” Ant whimpers as 2 voices call out for him, he curls in on himself as he grips his arms.  _ He’s trying to breath, because if he doesn’t he’s going to pass out.  _ He almost screams when 2 hands touch his hands. “Ant.” He didn’t want to look, afraid he'd see the bloodied child but he recognizes the voice. 

“Ant, breath.” The voice said and he felt his hands moving. Resting on someone’s chest. “Follow my breathing.” They said and Ant shakily did. They exaggerated their breathing so Ant could follow, and slowly but surely he was breathing normally. Exhausted at the sudden panic attack he had, face scrunching up in discomfort. Feeling his hair stick to his forehead. His hands still tremble but for an unknown cause. But he wasn’t complaining when he could breath normally. 

“Ant?” 

Ant shakily inhaled a breath of air before looking up and nodding. With a shaky smile plastered on his face. He was given breakfast, laughing along the chattering males as he ate slowly. Apparently, he was asleep for 2 days. Two days had passed since he collapsed. 

_ Two days since he failed. Two days since he felt the heartbreaking and soul crushing shattering of a fragile mind and heart. Two days since he had saved Tommy from being permanently dead. Two days since he felt any emotion.  _

He was walking-  _ uh…-  _ sitting on a wheelchair. Since his legs were too sore to support his weight. Bad was pushing his wheelchair, lucky that they were on the first floor. He was told that he could visit Tommy and they were doing just that. 

Bad asked Ant a few… questions. They were about the incident and Ant was a bit hesitant on going into detail. Because it’s not his story to tell, but he doesn’t know how Tommy is doing. So he just hints a few times of what happened to Tommy but all in all respecting his privacy. 

They had arrived at medbay and they had knocked before coming inside. Ant noticed Skeppy inside the room with Awesam, hovering over Tommy. Skeppy was the first one to spot Ant and Bad and waved at them. “Morning guys.” Skeppy said in a normal, serious but happy tone. Resting on the extra chair, Awesam smiles at them underneath the creeper mask, waving before he finally sighs in relief when he finishes checking on Tommy. 

Ant just smiles while Bad gives a happy greeting back. Pushing the wheelchair to the side of Tommy’s bed, Ant noticed the bandages wrapped around Tommy’s too thin limbs. 

_ He could only shiver when he remembers the loud, piercing bang that echoed through the flower field. The blood that stained the calm and beautiful greenery. His hands tremble when he remembers the burning hot metal he held when he held it away from Tommy’s head. He feels the sticky substance sticking to him, never letting go of his mistake.  _

“Ant.” Ant jolts in surprise when he sees a familiar face drowned in black, covered with a red and black hood. Then it clicks in him-  _ why couldn’t he breath? What’s happening? Why can’t he breath? What is wrong-! _

“Ant. Breathe.” 

Ant shook his head,  _ he doesn’t know how?! Why can’t he breathe! His lungs feel heavy, his chest is aching!  _

**_WHY CAN’T HE BREATHE!!!_ **

Ant feels someone slap his back. Shaking him out of his panicked frenzy, as well as shocking his lungs. Then he feels himself panting, coughing when he inhaled his spit by accident. He could feel sweat rolling down the side of his face. His bangs sticking to his forehead. 

“Ant.” 

He just pants as he calms down. 

He looks at Tommy on the bed, littered with scars and wrapped in bandages. Then he looks at the person in front of him before he promptly passes out. Calls for his name fell on deaf ears as he thought of one single thing,

_ “A lot of work needs to be done.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor poor Tommyinnit
> 
> Title from the song of 'Alec Benjamin- Let Me Down Slowly'


	4. Mind Brand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery?
> 
> Tommy needs his father. 
> 
> Badlanders have a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy???  
> Also the reason of the title is the aftermath of the effects of Wilbur and Technoblade mind branding Tommy,

“Tommy!” 

A man calls out as he enters the living room. Enjoying the breeze that wafted through the open sliding doors. He crossed the living room and looked out to the garden. 

Spotting the young child leaning on the tree. Eyes closed, hiding dull blind blue eyes. He smiled as he watched the steady rise of his chest. Knowing Tommy was resting, he wore a giant hoodie. That engulfs his lanky frame. In comfortable joggers and feet covered with thick socks. 

He calmly walks over to the sleeping child, noticing a few bees buzzing around. He kneels down and reaches a hand out. He runs his hand through Tommy’s fluffy dirty blond hair. 

“Tommy.” He called out as he ran his fingers through his hair. The bees opted to buzz softly for the child to wake. And dull blue eyes, one with a milky color and the other a dull blue. Tommy opens his eyes and squints at the sudden change of light. He made a humming noise to tell his caretaker that he was awake. 

“Come on, it’s time for lunch and then you can rest later on.” Tommy made a purr sound as an agreement. Ant nodded and removed his hands from Tommy’s hair. Earning a soft whine which made Ant chuckle, “Do you want to eat here or inside?” Ant asked. Hoping to at least give Tommy a choice. 

Tommy nodded twice before coughing, congested and heavy. Ant rubbed his back, “Okay I’ll get them and we’ll have a nice picnic, right?” Ant asked with a soft smile as Tommy looked up with half-lidded eyes. Who in turn gave a brief smile before getting headbutted by a bee. Ant just smiles before walking back inside to put the plates of food and utensils on a tray before grabbing a small foldable table. 

He ambled his way back to the garden and set up. Placing the trays down on the grass before getting the foldable table tucked in his pits. The bees buzz happily as they help-  _ well they try to help when all they’re doing is headbutting him on the face.  _ He chuckles as he unfolds the table and places the plates on top. 

“Tommy?” He asked and Tommy looked at him with blank eyes. His heart aches and clenches as it was ripped to shreds with what happened. He closes his eyes and steady his rapidly racing heart before smiling. He hands Tommy the utensils and coaxes Tommy to try and eat by himself. 

_ He’s not exactly annoyed that he has to take care of him. He’s not that heartless or that pissed. He just wants to see if Tommy’s motor skills have improved or not. To see if he can do basic tasks or do any daily chores. _

He watches as Tommy takes the utensils with trembling hands. Using the spoon to get a bit of soup, but the spoon kept shaking. His brows scrunched up a little in frustration as he tried again. Only succeeding in spilling the soup back into the bowl. He makes a humming noise as he shakily hands the spoon back to Ant. 

Ant just smiles and takes it without a second thought. He offers Tommy a spoonful of warm soup. Tommy slowly opened his mouth and ate the soup. Wincing when he swallowed, it was like dumping hot soup on an open scar. Ant just continued on, never rushing him and just taking his time. 

_ His mind wandered off as he thought of the day he took Tommy in.  _

_ 2 weeks after the ‘Blood Spill’ he managed to walk around with no problem. Though he needed to sit down after an hour or two, he’s still happy that he can walk now.  _

_ Every day he would visit Tommy, checking if he was awake or not. Whether he was alone, or if he was Bad, Skeppy or Awesam. He would make sure Tommy was still breathing. If Tommy’s wounds would open or if his ears were still bleeding.  _

_ It was scary when he heard from Skeppy that Tommy’s ears were still bleeding, but he somewhat understands. After inspecting the forbidden object and it’s mechanics, the Badlanders voted Ant to keep it. Ant accepted it and kept it in his inventory. Skeppy asked him what had happened, getting a smack on the head by the angel.  _

_ Ant just smiles sadly before his face turns somber. He retells them of the past week of observing. The past week of negative emotions that made his skin crawl. He tells them of his mistake and the gunshots. How Wilbur and Technoblade had been suspiciously different. He tells them everything. Spilling it all until he was heaving and sobbing. Panting and crying until there were no more tears left to shed.  _

_ He tells them of the pain, the burn and the resounding echo of the shots. He tells them of his plan to take care of Tommy. He tells them of his fears and his worries.  _

_ Everything, he tells them all everything that he had bottled up. Until he was emotionally and physically tired. Leaning on Bad as he whispers them the last few words he could slur out before passing out.  _

**“HMM.”**

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the humming noise. His hands went slack as the bowl and spoon clattered to the grass floor. His eyes refocus as he sees the blank dull blue eyes of Tommy’s. He sees his lips pressed into a thin line as he leans a little forward. 

He jolts and blinks away the lingering haze as he lets out a surprised, “AH!” Scrambling to pick up the fallen items. He hears Tommy let out a high-pitched chirp and he smiles. “Just thinking about what to plant next for the next season.” He lied through his teeth. 

He watches Tommy nod and begins to drift off to sleep. Ant smiles as he eats his meal in peace.  _ Well in peace when you have mulitple bees headbutting you for pats.  _

He sighs as he packs up and puts them away. Placing the dishes in the sink as he puts the table back in the closet. He watches as the bees surround Tommy who was napping softly under the tree shade. He grabs a blanket off the sofa and walks over to the sleeping child. He drapes it on him and the bees buzz happily at the gesture. 

He comes back inside to get ready to do his chores. 

***One Week Later*** _ (I’m writing a letter nightly-) _

“A-an-Nt.” 

Tommy spoke and Ant felt like a proud MAMA **BROTHER!** Tommy had struggled and stuttered out his name due to the after effects of the torture. He noticed that Tommy had regressed a few years, assuming that he had to be at around 6-9-years old. But there was nothing wrong with that. 

Ant looked at Tommy and  burst into tears, sobbing gave him a watery smile. Telling him how proud he was and  a fresh batch of tears had poured out he smiled happily when Tommy smiled back. 

_ His motor skills have improved, he can eat without any help. Though his hands were fine, he’d need to take a break. He can also waddle if he stretches his legs far out. But it was impossible with the wounds he had gained.  _

_ Although 2 gaping holes were present, they can’t close up. No matter how many times they had given it time. No matter how many regeneration potions are needed, it never closes up. Bad had concluded that they needed an enchanted golden apple for it to heal. However, it would just start building but the process would be slow. It would take years for it to close up if he had only eaten one ‘Notch Apple.’ _

“P-pHi-Pl-. Ph-i-Il.”

Tommy stuttered out as he played with the giant bee Ant had given him. Ant looked at him and smiled, “Who is Phil, Tommy?” Ant asked and Tommy looked up at him, his shoulder-length hair brushing his shoulders. 

“He- he i-i-is Da-d-Da-aD.” 

Ant looked at him in surprise and shock.  _ Tommy has a father? But then again, no one wanted to ask him anything at all.  _ “Is that so.” Ant hummed and bent down until he was at Tommy’s level, who sat on a wheelchair. 

“Do you want to see your father?”

Tommy looked at him in surprise before nodding shyly. Ant just chuckles and pats him on the head, “Why don’t I tuck you in and I’ll tell your father to come and visit.” Tommy smiles and nods confidently- _ well he nodded as much as he could with his injuries. _

He grabs the handles of the wheelchair and pushes him to his room. Chuckling when Tommy threw his stuffed bee a few inches high. Watching as he giggled softly, they had arrived at Tommy’s room and opened it. Ant pushed Tommy until he was in front of the mirror. 

“Do you want me to cut your hair Tommy?” 

Tommy looks at him through the mirror before shaking his head softly. Ant smiled and patted his head, before digging into Tommy’s dresser. Hauling out a simple pajama set for Tommy to sleep in. Changing him into the pajamas and throwing the dirty clothes in the hamper. He wheeled Tommy beside the bed and helped him get in. He carded his fingers through Tommy’s hair, giggling softly as he purred. 

Waiting until his breath evened out, he kissed Tommy on the forehead and left the room. Closing the door just for good measure before speed walking the way to the living room. 

***Beep***

***Beep***

***Beep***

***Click***

**“Hello?”**

_ “Bad. Get your asses here to my home right now.” _

**“...”**

_ “...” _

**“...”**

_ “Bad?”  _

***Beep***

Ant stares at the communicator in his hand before his ears start twitching. He hears the sound of breaking ender pearls before the door slammed open. 

AwesamDude, Skeppy and BadboyHalo all geared up in their OP armor. Weapons shining with powerful enchantments and auras deadly and threatening. 

Ant out of  mother brother instinct, “SHHH!” They jolted up in fear as they shrunk under Ant’s hidden rage. Ant’s ears twitched as he listened to the sound of rustle sheets. Then it was gone, with that he looks at the culprits and cocks his hip to the side. His hand resting on the side as he watched the 3 shrink even further. 

With a sigh, Ant ordered them to take off their armor. Take off their shoes and sit down in the living room while he gets a few snacks.

As they sat around the coffee table, Skeppy decided to address the elephant in the room. “So why did you call us here?” 

Ant just sighs into his cup of coffee as he relayed what Tommy had said. “I know how to end the war.” 

The three snapped up in attention, all surprised and relieved. “Well at least a solution to end this war.” They waited with bated breath, “There’s a man, named Phil from what Tommy told me.” 

Awesam’s ears perked, “Phil? As in Philza? The Philza Minecraft?” Awesam asked, and Ant looked at him in surprise. He opens his mouth to answer only to be interrupted by a stuttering voice.

“D-Da-a-Ad…” 

Ant and the other occupants jolt in surprise, turning their attention to the figure by the door. “Tommy. I thought you were asleep?” Ant asked as he invited Tommy in the room. Tommy trudged his way in and ungracefully plopped down on the sofa. His head on Ant’s lap as he hugged his stuffed bee. 

“Mi-iss Da-a-ad- P-ph-I-il…” He whispered as he nodded off to sleep. 

Ant looks at Bad, Skeppy and Awesam. “I have a plan. We have to execute this flawlessly and not be found by Technoblade or Wilbur.” Ant said as he explained to them the plan. His fingers running through Tommy’s hair who snoozed peacefully on the couch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed??
> 
> Mind Brand- Maretu


	5. Mad at Disney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay last chapter a little rushed i think but yeah I'm super busy at the moment :DDDD Almost Christmas break yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song from Mad at Disney - Salem Ilese 
> 
> Check her out yeah

**The festival was today.**

**He was nervous and calm. Exhausted but mentally prepared.**

Ant had managed to get Tommy ready as he prepares for a long journey there. He and Skeppy planned out the routes and the shortcuts while Bad informed them of the events ongoing during the festival. 

Awesam had hurried off to get Philza as fast as possible while Ant had planned to bring Tommy back. 

_ He knew it wasn’t safe but Tommy needed his family. Even though he was never close, he felt close now that he spent time with him. Though he was mute, deaf and almost blind. He might as well enjoy it that way.  _

He frowns as he remembers calling the others for another emergency. This time not about Tommy or the war, but about Wilbur and Technoblade. He bit his thumb as he remembered the day he watched over them. His blood freezing as they turn into monsters much more sinister than anything he had seen. Their auras were toxic, filled with miasma and hatred. He heard them speak the language of the forgotten and quickly fled the ravine. 

_ He had called them all over and was panicked and shaken. He could feel the concerned glances of his friends as he paces the living room filled with anxiety. He bites his thumb as he paces on another round.  _

_ Bad and the others knew they had to wait until Ant cleared up his thoughts. Thinking of how to word out what he had found beforehand.  _

_ “Change of plans, the festival is coming in about a week or so. Which means a week or so before the dynamite underneath explodes.” The Badlanders’ breath hitches in surprise at the news.  _

_ “Sam, we need Phil pronto. Bad, Skeppy we need supplies in case they press the button. We also need to upgrade our armor.” _

_ Skeppy blinks as Ant’s orders turn to mumbles as he paces faster. His thumb was bitten and severed by sharp canines. Blood dripped down his hand.  _

_ “Wait, explain please, we’re kinda lost…”  _

_ Ant snapped his head to them And they saw the fear in his eyes. Imbedded within his pupils as he stares at them, pupils blown. “Wilbur and Techno- th-t-the-they!” Ant panics, his hands trembling as his breathing picks up pace. “T-Th-the-They-hey-!” Ant stutters out as he doubles over.  _

_ The three friends noticed quickly that he was having a panic attack. They immediately came to his rescue, “They’re here. They’re here.” Bad rushed to the kitchen to get water, ordering Skeppy to watch the door in case Tommy came.  _

_ Awesam took lead and left Ant through a few breathing exercises, trying to get him to calm down. “They’re here. They’re here.” Ant kept muttering, as he trembled like a leaf.  _

_ “Who’s here?”  _

_ Awesam asked as he heard the stumbling footsteps and a small voice asking Skeppy. “It’s here. It’s here. It’s here!” Skeppy distracted the used-to-be-tall child from entering the room. “The ᛖᚾᛞᛖᚱᛋ are here. The ᛖᚾᛞᛖᚱᛋ are here!”  _

_ Then they heard the thump, then a broken screech pierced throughout the lands.  _

Ant just shivers as he and Tommy make their way out of their home. Ant glanced back at the garden they grew, the farm they planted. The house he built and the memories they forged.  _ He ignored his aching heart as he made a decision.  _

He and Tommy started their journey to Manberg, Tommy sitting down on his wheelchair.  _ He learned how to walk again- his  _ _ mother _ _ brother instincts were so proud.  _ He had his toy bee with him on his lap as they made their way to the festival. 

  
  


Bad and Skeppy mounted their horses and rode them to the festival. They knew Schlatt wasn’t bad at all. He was fairly better than Wilbur. “Skeppy how long does it take to get there at the fastest speed?!” Bad yelled through the rushing wind, his hood slipping off his head as he held tightly onto the reins. “10 minutes top!” Skeppy screamed back and Bad was whipping the reins. The horse was running faster than Skeppy’s and Bad was panting at the adrenaline rush. 

_ They remembered the frantic explanation Ant said as he trembled in his place. They remembered the cost of being killed by a ᛖᚾᛞᛖᚱᛋ. Permadeath was present when facing one and they carried forbidden items.  _

Tubbo had greeted the 2 Badlanders as they pant heavily when they unmounted their horses. They were holding onto their knees as they pant heavily from the adrenaline. Feeling a bit of exhaustion creeping in their bones. 

“You guys good?” Schlatt asked, appearing out of thin air. Skeppy just raises a shaky thumbs up. Accepting the cold water bottle he was offered with a grateful face. Bad literally kneels and worships Niki when she offers him a water bottle. They rested for a bit as they tried to regain their breathing. 

Niki and Ponk led the two Badlanders to the main festival. Mingling with their two friends.  _ Skeppy and Bad glance at each other from the corner of their eyes. They could see a figure atop the building, their shadow moving around.  _ They continued on and went along the act of ‘unaware citizens.’ They were ready to put on their armor and wield their weapons. Eyes trained to expect any suspicious activity as they held onto their acts.

  
  


AwesamDude also known as Sam,  _ though Ant calls him Awesam much to his displeasure.  _ He travelled by horse, taking a few breaks as he needed to get to Philza’s home in 3 days. Although the meeting with Dream was a bit rushed and important. He managed to convince Dream to do him a favor. 

_ He’s doing this for Tommy, not only for the war. He had seen the way Ant had taken care of the child like his own. He had seen the way Tommy had become quiet, afraid and mute. He tries to ignore the ache in his heart when he sees how hesitant Tommy was with him at first.  _

_ Sam may not be close but he spoke to Tommy a couple times. Under the loud exterior was a soft and sensitive child that was afraid of the world. He had seen it a couple times but he knows the real Tommy wasn’t like that. He can tell he put up a strong front all the time. Knowing he was afraid of something unknown to anyone but Tommy himself. _

Up ahead he spots a medium-sized cottage by day 2. A few vines and plants curling around it, growing on the wired archways. He sees a well-kept garden and giant potato farm far on the side. He sees 3 figures by the side. One tall with a familiar beanie. One a little short with a shiny gold crown. One with giant wings that paint the calm field with intimidation. 

He grips the reins and shakes the reins a little for the horse to gallop. He squints as he sees the 3 figures tense and rush forward to the front of their home. The largest with a pair of Death’s wings stepped forward as he pulled the reins. The horse trotted until he was facing 3 people,  _ only 1 unknown. _

“Wilbur? Techno? You guys-...” They flinched and stepped back, hearing the hidden anger in his tone.

He was at a loss for words as the man with Fallen Angel’s wings stepped forward. “You must be?” He asked, his figure towering over him in a threatening way. “Sam. The one who was sent here to save everyone in the Dream SMP.” 

Wilbur and Techno flinched and averted their eyes from him. Sam just huffed as Phil looked a bit surprised. “Save? Me?” He asked and Sam just nodded. “We don’t have enough time because I know that the fake Techno and Wilbur in Pogtopia are not the real ones like the ones behind you.”

Techno’s head shot up in alarm, “Fake?” His voice in disbelief as his hands trembled. Sam just sighs, “Though it would be best if all three of you came.” Wilbur just shoots him a confused stare. “Wait I don’t understand, what’s going on?” 

Sam raises a brow, “Want me to be blunt?” 

Phil just nods, “If we’re on time limit, then we need a brief explanation.” 

With his hands palm to palm like a prayer, the side of his fingers pressed underneath his nose.

***Inhale***

**“** Everyone is on the verge of permadeath by ᛖᚾᛞᛖᚱᛋ version of Technoblade and Wilbur. Tommy took the brunt of their torture and violence and was reduce to an age regression, mute.” 

  
  
  


**“And Let the Festival Begin!”**

_ Then a dark black mist swept over their feet. Bad looked down when he felt a pricking cold lick on his legs. His eyes widen in alarm as he grabs the person in front of him and yanks them backwards.  _

Bad immediately armored up with his armed weapon. Crossbow loaded and he was shooting an incoming firework aimed for Tubbo’s head.  **“SKEPPY!”** Bad blocks an incoming attack for Niki, his shield breaking into pieces. Changing his crossbow to a flaming axe.

_ Surprise overtook his face before it hardened like clay. His mind reeling in shock as he wields another shield.  _

Forcing himself in front of Niki as he blocked another attack. “ **Everyone get to safety! WILBUR AND TECHNO ARE ATTACKING!!!”** Skeppy announced, gritting his teeth as he gets a small cut on his cheek. 

Bad could only repeat the same process over and over again.  _ Block-Attack--Block-Attack-Block-Attack- _

“Bad!” He whips his head in time to see Punz, Ponk, and a few others running into the battle. Geared in enchanted netherite armor. Wielding weapons and shields as they attack the black mist. 

“CAREFUL! ONE KILL AND YOU’LL BE PERMADEATH!” 

Bad screams in pain as Technoblade rushed out of the mist and slashed his arm. His shield clatters to the ground as he blocks another incoming attack with his axe. Techno snarls at him as he kicks him on his stomach. Making him stumble back and falter in his barrage of attacks. 

_ Bad ignores the blood dripping down his arm to his fingers. He ignores the screeches of Wilbur’s disoriented voice. He ignores the pain, because one wrong move and no one-  _ **_No one will be alive._ **

Bad grabs a firework and his crossbow. Aiming the sky high and shooting it as he leads the others to fight. 

**A firework flew up to the sky. Disappearing into a colorful burst of color. A man with 3 companions ordered everyone to gallops across the vast landscapes. A man with a child looks up to the skies and continues on with their walk.**

By a few meters away a man with wings threw his reins to his son.  _ Who caught it in panicked surprise.  _ He stretched his wings far and wide. The horses were disoriented by the sudden burst of wind. As Phil rushed into the air and into the battle. 

The 2 others behind the man with a creeper head, one with an extra horse. Sam looked at the two and nodded, galloping towards the battle. 

The mist surrounding the two imposters smelled like miasma. Their auras were different, too serious to even begin with. And the way they fight was entirely way different. 

_ Phil had taught them everything. He taught them a lot of things. Mainly on how to defend oneself and how to survive. As well as the rules of entering another’s server. But he never told them of the corrupted players that were beyond saving.  _

He swoops in from the skies, wielding his enchanted sword. His sword clashed with imposter Wilbur. He manages to dominate imposter Wilbur and watches in satisfaction when he flies across the field. He repositions his sword, the hilt facing the skies while the blade protects the side of his body. The sound of metal clashing echoes through the battlefield. Before a deep disoriented grunt was heard as the imposter flew and landed next to the other imposter. 

  
  


***̷̧̢͖̤͚̝̲̹͇̦͚̻̲̱̯͕̭̣͙̹̥̘̮̞̜͍͒̍̔̓͑̈́̀̈́̈̅͌́͛̐̽̾̑̓̆̃͗͘̚͜S̴̢̿͛̅͋̅̆͆͆̽̎̅̋͛̂̿͊͋̀̈́̍͐̔͊̕̚̚͝͠C̴̨̨̪̙̙͔͇̮̹͓̮͍̝̻͖͉̈́̔̋͋͌̈̍͋̎̐́͂̍̕͘͜͜͜͝͝R̶̹̙͚̝͔̺̖̫̮̭̟̬̰͍̟̼͍̦̤͔͇̆͆͗͒̒̆̑̑̽͊͐̎͒̈́̑͋̄̈́̊̕͘͝͠͝͝ͅĘ̶͎̠͇̮͔̞̦̣̣̼̪̍̃̎̈̓̑͛̽̈́̅̒̾Ẹ̸̛̛͓̻̤̠̥̳̲̠̓̓̓̾̃̉͆͂͂͂̃̉̈́͑̇̔͛͌̔͂̏͆̌̉̕͝ͅC̶̡̤̫̝͍͉̻̻̘̳̱̪̳͔̣̱̼̖̙̣͍̪͖̼̑͐̉̔̍̿́͑̈͂̽̀̃͑̓͑̊̚͝͝͠ͅH̶̛̞̠̣͂͊̂̄̍̓̋͂̓͗͑̋͝͝͝*̷̼̪̼̗͇̞̞̖͙̙̩̈́̈́͐͗̑̉̅̇̌͐͛͗̍͗̐́̕͝͝**

***̴̢͔̥̭̟̗͔͖̞̟̰̜̅̌̍̎͜Š̴̥͂̅͂̉͐̓̅̈̚C̴̣̜͕̣͇̩͚̝͈͕̖̬̠̍͊̈́̑̓͑͊͋͘͝R̶̜͓͕̪̙͐̽̈̓̈́̇̕͝Ě̶̢͎̮̟͚̳͔̗̙̫͉̜̳̽͛̾̀̔́̑͂͋̕͝Ē̷̛͖̗͜C̷̡̞̠̥̈́̓̽̈͛̽̔͝Ḩ̴̢̛͈̹̰̺͔̹̠̩̼̙̞̀̓̈͗̀͆̑ͅ*̷̗̞̭̲̻̲͙̎̚͜͜ͅ***

  
  


2 powerful swings and the imposters were screeching in pain. Technoblade was above his while Wilbur was above his imposter. They swung their swords high before they swung it down accompanied with a powerful force. Their bodies exploding into a black mess, their screeches high-pitched and ear-ringing. 

Everyone covered their ears as they heard the screeches. THeir entire body vibrating with the ear-piercing screeches. Their face dissolving into nothing as Bad shoves his way through with Skeppy. Hands armed with glass bottles. A shovel on their other hand. 

Phil pants as he orders everyone around, pulling his two sons-  _ his real sons back away from the mess.  _ He could see a couple of people were hurt and ordered for makeshift-temporary medbay tents. Dealing with the aftermath of the whole ordeal of imposters. The others were still fighting a few small ᛗᛁᚾᛁᛟᚾᛋ that the ᛖᚾᛞᛖᚱᛋ would always have. 

“Wait- Where’s Tommy?!” He asked in panic before a small unfamiliar voice called out to him. “We’re here.” 

Ant was calmly walking as he watched the fireworks get launched up to the sky. Exploding into a colorful burst of light. He was there as he pushed the wheelchair, Tommy was in, towards the festival at a slow pace. He was there to hear the high-pitched screeches of death. Quickly covered his ears as his hyper-sensitive hearing would cause him temporary deafness. 

He continued walking when he neared the area. Hearing a deep commanding voice ordering people before his voice had turned panicked. “Where’s Tommy?!” 

“We’re here.”

Ant announced as he pushed the wheelchair into their vision. Bad and Skeppy had finished collecting the ᛖᚾᛞᛖᚱ'ᛋ remains. Quickly keeping it in his inventory. He pushed the wheelchair a little forward before stopping. He felt sympathy and pity as horror flashed through the father, stumbling as he neared the paralyzed child. 

“Tommy?” His voice was small and almost unheard but it wasn;t enough volume for Tommy to hear. “He can’t hear properly on his left but his right is completely deaf. He can’t see properly on his left but he’s completely blind on his right.” He informed the heartbroken man who grabbed Tommy’s cold hands in his. 

“He’s been waiting for you to come back ever since the suicide attempt he made a while back.” Phils breath hitched and looked at him in horror and shock. “Suicide Attempt?!” He flinched when he felt a cold hand touch his cheek. He watched in surprise as Tommy touched his face, feeling his lips, nose, eyes and entire face. 

Ant just looks at Phil with sadness. “One could only break when imposters break him first. The two ᛖᚾᛞᛖᚱᛋ had tortured him until he broke.” Phil just gazes at his son who had changed. “I managed to save him but the damage is permanent.” 

“My.. Son…” He whispered as he engulfs Tommy in a bear hug. His hand running through his white-blond hair. Tears spilling from his eyes as he held onto his youngest. 

The others stood off, trying not to bother the reunion. Ant stood behind the wheelchair with a sad expression, his ears down. The real Techno and Wilbur stood off, regret plastered on their faces as they watched their little brother gently hug their father with little strength and no recognition in his eyes. 

A few days passed and Phil and his real sons had quickly called a meeting. Gathering everyone and telling them all that happened. Ant filling in on what he saw. A wail was heard that broke their hearts as Tubbo clutched onto Tommy. Crying with snot on his face as Tommy patted his head. Clearing misunderstandings and revealing hidden conversations as they settled with peace. 

Tommy just watches on with hollow eyes. But his mind was whispering with joy and happiness. Unknown to the people outside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :DDDDDDDDD C0ooments welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.
> 
> Title by LilyPichu - "Drifting Away"


End file.
